


Gonna Try Behave

by nothingelsematters



Series: Liar [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Deacury, Deacury AND Maylor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome sort of, Liar, Liar outtakes, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, roger introduces john to new kinks because he's a good friend, the morning after the Odeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Roger has prepared a Christmas surprise that he and John can give their boys. John needs a little persuading. Brian and Freddie aren't going to know what's hit them.





	Gonna Try Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, my darlings!
> 
> This is the first of the Liar outtakes or side-stories. It takes place the morning after A Night at the Odeon 1975 (which of course was on Christmas Eve). Could be considered a direct sequel to "Gonna Serve You Til Your Dying Day" but that's not required reading.
> 
> There is...basically no plot to this. Just smut.

John came to wakefulness slowly, like swimming to the surface of a pool. The bed was still warm; someone’s arms were around him, warm breaths against his shoulder. He could hear the murmurings of voices in the background; Brian was talking to someone, possibly on the telephone, in the main part of their room.

He stretched slowly, feeling the faint ache in loose muscles that was a mix of the show they’d played yesterday and the excellent fucking afterwards. He felt a smile creep over his face as he shifted and different aches made themselves known.

The arms around him shifted then, too, and withdrew, one hand sliding up to stroke through John’s hair; a slightly grumbly noise told him precisely who this was, and John opened his eyes to find himself looking straight into bright blue depths that seemed to go on forever.

“Did I wake you?” he asked quietly, and Roger’s smile was bright and warm.

“No,” Roger replied, sliding his arms around John’s waist to draw him closer again. “I’ve been awake for a while, actually.”

“Oh?” John smiled back at him, sliding his hands over that smooth pale chest.

“Mm,” Roger said. “Freddie was awake early, calling his mother, and Bri got up not long after for the same reason, so I thought I’d take this opportunity to snuggle up to my favourite bassist.”

John managed to snuff a laugh and say, eyes wide with false innocence, “Do you mean there are other bassists in your life, Rog? Do others make rhythms with you too?”

“Others have tried,” Roger’s voice dipped low, and he moved even closer, so that John felt his words almost against his lips. “But only you can match me and move _with_ me, make me _feel_ what you do…”

John had the feeling they weren’t talking about bass and drums anymore, a thought reinforced by the softness of Roger’s lips against his. Roger’s fingers slid lower, over his hips, and John felt another part of himself start to wake up as well.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

John decided the appropriate answer was to burrow himself into the bed, quilt over his head and under the pillow.

“Merry Christmas, Rog,” Brian’s voice said softly.

“Merry Christmas, Bri,” Roger answered, and John stayed where he was, because this was clearly a moment between the other two, and he didn’t want to spoil it. There was a silence, and John supposed they were kissing.

The quilt lifted, and then he was looking into those dark eyes he loved so much.

“Merry Christmas, John,” Freddie smiled, kissing his nose.

“Merry Christmas, Freddie.”

John emerged to kiss Freddie properly. He wondered if they were going to do presents. He had a small one for Freddie of course, stashed in a safe place in his gig bag, but a few weeks ago Roger had suggested they could get a group present, which John had agreed to but Roger had been very mysterious about. Now he wondered what that was and when it would appear.

“John,” Roger’s voice seemed to answer his thoughts. “I think the boys should go get us a coffee, in penance for waking us early this morning. What do you think?”

It was evident that Roger wanted to get the other two out of the room.

“Yes, I think so,” John faked an exaggerated yawn, curious about what Roger had planned.

“The only place open will take us an hour to get there and back,” Brian said, dismay in his voice. Roger widened his eyes and batted his eyelashes, and John could _see_ Brian’s resistance crumble.

“All right. C’mon, Fred. I s’pose we did wake them this morning.”

“We’ll be back soon, darlings. Don’t get into any mischief while we’re gone, hmm?”

“Just what do you take us for?” John teased, blowing Freddie a kiss; his lover chuckled as the main door closed behind them.

Almost immediately Roger jumped out of bed, belying his apparent sleepiness.

“C’mon John, we’ve only got an hour or so to get ready. C’mon!”

“Ready for what?” John asked, rolled over to the side of the bed and getting to his feet carefully. His thighs ached, but seemed like they’d hold him. He followed Roger into the bathroom; the other man had snagged some giant toiletry hold-all and was already starting the shower.

Then he whirled around and John found himself being kissed rather hard. He put his hands on Roger’s hips to stop them falling over backwards, and felt Roger’s hands come up and cup his face.

“Do you trust me, John?” he asked, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he always did when nervous.

“Yes,” John replied, reaching up to tug Roger’s lip free. “And don’t do that, you’ll chew a hole in your lip and then complain about it.”

“Okay. Let’s shower.”

The warm water streaming over John’s sore muscles was a delight and he basked in it for a moment. Roger handed him a loofah, and took one himself; after a few moments of confusion, it became apparent that they were washing each other. The feeling was nice, and John found the movement over Roger’s skin fascinating; he and Freddie liked to wash each other, of course, but he hadn’t used one of these before. He decided then and there to…requisition it…and take it home to try.

And then Roger produced the shaving cream and razors, and John watched, half in fascination, half in terror, as Roger carefully shaved all the hair off his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“It makes the whole thing work,” Roger said cryptically. “C’mon, prop your leg up so I can reach, you’re doing it too – unless you don’t want to, of course,” he added hastily, glancing up at John.

“Go ahead.” John was too curious by now to find out what Roger had in mind; if it meant shaved legs, so be it.

He made sure to hold very still; but this clearly wasn’t Roger’s first rodeo, and it was rather mesmerizing, watching each controlled sweep of the blade taking cream and hair with it. When Roger was done, John couldn’t help but smooth his fingers over the skin, little thrills chasing up his back at the feeling.

“Okay, let’s get this dried out.”

Roger attacked him with a hairdryer and a comb, and John submitted readily; he admitted to himself that he liked it when Roger did his hair because somehow, the drummer could make the long chestnut waves lie just right and look so perfect. He returned the favour by running the comb through Roger’s hair as he dried it, enjoying the way it always looked slightly tousled.

Roger dug around in his bag again when he was satisfied with their hair, and pulled out the pencil and mascara he usually used for shows, and some kind of lip gloss. John was still very much in the dark, but this was at least familiar, and he let Roger outline his eyes, flick the mascara over his lashes, slide the gloss over his lips. He glanced in the mirror as Roger saw to his own face, and blushed; his eyes looked bigger than usual, and his lips like he’d been kissed to within an inch of his life.

“Yes, you look beautiful, John.” Roger pecked his cheek. “C’mon. Next step.”

John let himself be led out of the bathroom. “You look beautiful too, Rog.” The already unfairly long eyelashes on the drummer looked even longer and more lethal now.

“All right.” Roger let go of John’s hand and bent under the bed, retrieving two red gift boxes tied with a black ribbon each. He pushed one across to John; it had a green rosette, where the other box had silver.

“Open it, and Merry Christmas.”

John did, the curiosity killing him. He untied the ribbon carefully, and lifted the lid to see yards of tissue paper. He moved it aside –

\- and blinked.

There was a garment of some kind there, and it was green silk and lace. John stroked a finger over it, unsure what it was, and lifted it very carefully, before promptly dropping it.

“Rog? Is this _women’s underwear_?”

“The term is called _lingerie_ , John,” Roger replied, his voice slightly tense with concentration, and John looked up to see Roger wearing thigh-high red stockings, a red garter belt, and red lacy panties. He seemed to be wriggling into what looked like a corset, trimmed with black lace.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Roger added, his earnest eyes peeking up over the slightly ruffled top of the corset as he pulled it down. “I just thought it might be…fun. For us, for them, you know?”

John felt his whole body heating up as he took in the sight of Roger dressed like _that_. He never would have thought it would be attractive before, but oh god – he was almost fully hard already at the sight.

Roger smirked, and sauntered around the bed, obviously very much aware of John’s eyes on him.

“Need a hand with getting that on, John?”

John managed a nod, and watched as Roger set out the clothing on the bed. It seemed his outfit was much the same, though the top looked different…

Roger saw him looking and smiled.

“I thought a corset might be a bit much for your first time dressing up. Maybe we’ll get you one later. Sit down?”

John did, watching as Roger selected one of the stockings. His stomach did a flip as Roger carefully lifted one foot, pressing a kiss to the insole before sliding it over, and rolling it slowly up – over John’s calf, his knee, his thigh, until the lacy elastic lay snug. Roger took a cheeky nip at the skin of his inner thigh, grinning wickedly as John yelped, and moved away again to give the same treatment to the other leg.

“What…what next?” John managed to ask, trying to ignore how hard he was; a quick glance down saw that Roger’s cock was straining against the lace of his panties, and _fuck_ that was hot.

“We should do the panties,” Roger’s eyes were slightly glazed, “but…that might be difficult. Let’s get your top and belt on.”

The top, Roger informed him, was called a babydoll; a soft padded bra with loose, flowing green silk covering his torso, like a very short dress, John thought. It stopped just above his hips, where Roger was sliding a very lacy garter belt into place, though he didn’t attach it to the tops of his stockings.

And then Roger lifted the panties from the bed on one crooked finger and tilted his head.

“Shall I?” he grinned.

John took them from him. “No,” he said boldly, “I will.”

They felt strange, as he pulled them up over his ass, smooth in spite of the lace. They didn’t sit quite right, largely on account of the fact that his cock, harder than ever, was pushing at the lace, but they were oddly comfortable.

“Oh, _John_ ,” Roger’s voice was hushed, and when John turned to face him, he was surprised to see Roger’s face flushed very pink, his eyes fixed and pupils wide.

Roger lunged forward, snatched John’s hand, and all but dragged him over to the mirror on the inside of the closet door. And John couldn’t help but stare, and stare, and stare.

He looked beautiful. _They_ looked beautiful. Not women, still clearly men, but more beautiful than John had ever imagined he could look in this sort of clothing.

“Thankyou, Rog,” he breathed; he turned and kissed him, slow and sure. “Thankyou so much. This is a wonderful present.”

“You’re welcome,” Roger mumbled against his mouth; he was pressing up against John, and John could feel the front of the panties getting wet with pre-come. “But oh, god, if I have to wait for the other two to get back for someone to touch me, I think I’m gonna die.”

“The boxes…” John managed to get out, and Roger let him go and quickly turned to shove the boxes under the bed. John, meanwhile, was fiddling with the ribbons that attached the stockings to the garter belt; he couldn’t get them quite done up right.

“Here.” Roger pulled him closer to where he was sitting on the bed, and carefully tied the bows. “Now, for the love of god, get on this bed and kiss me.”

John pushed Roger down on his back and clambered over him, ignoring the protest in his thighs at having done this twice in a short space of time. They kissed languidly, exploring each other’s mouths, and John ground his hips down to rub his lace-covered erection against Roger’s.

Roger broke the kiss to moan, one hand sliding inside the parting of silk at the front of John’s top, and John bent down to suck at the sensitive spot on Roger’s collarbone. Their hips began to move a little faster, and John felt the pooling sensation in his gut that had him pushing down harder, chasing his relief as he heard Roger’s breaths getting more and more ragged –

A soft sound that was not either of them had John lifting his head, looking hazily around, and there were Brian and Freddie, standing at the door, both of them flushed and their skinny jeans straining.

John suddenly felt very much like he wasn’t wearing anything at all with the way Freddie’s gaze was on him. Those dark eyes were stripping him naked, and John unconsciously drove his hips downward at the sight.

“ _Well_ , it looks like they did get up to some mischief, after all, darling,” Freddie’s voice was low; only because John knew it so well did he recognize that it was thick with desire.

“Indeed,” Brian managed to match Freddie’s low tone. “They make such a pretty sight together, don’t they Fred?”

“Oh, yes,” Freddie agreed. “Very pretty. Perhaps we shouldn’t interrupt.”

“No,” Brian said thoughtfully. “They should continue.”

John heard Roger’s desperate whine below him, and guessed the dark gaze Brian had fixed on him was doing much the same thing as Freddie’s was doing to him. John lowered his head back to Roger’s collarbone, his fingers skimming over the red silk pulled tight at his waist, grinding down harder.

Roger gasped, rocking his hips upwards; he tangled his fingers in John’s hair and pulled, hard. John saw stars dance behind his eyes, and didn’t even have the opportunity to get a warning out before he came, feeling everything get sticky and wet in the lace.

When he could see again, he realised Roger was still rocking below him, still hard and whimpering, and John took pity on him. He reached down, sliding one hand over the corset and down below the elastic trim of the panties, reaching inside to take Roger’s cock in a firm grip. It only took a few moments before Roger spilled all over John’s hand, a long, shuddering sigh leaving his lips.

They lay there for a long moment, John rolling onto his back to just breathe. He suddenly realised how they must look, debauched and dressed in their racy lingerie, makeup smudged on their faces…

It seemed Freddie and Brian had the same idea. They were already undressing each other, and while John lay with Roger, still trying to recover, they could do nothing but watch. The clothes were dealt with quickly, and then they were on the bed and Freddie’s mouth was on his and oh, yes, this was what John had been craving since he woke up.

“You look so beautiful, love,” Freddie growled against the skin of John’s jaw. “I can hardly hold back.”

“Then don’t,” John managed to say. “Fuck me as hard as you want.”

“Take your panties off for me first, then, love. They’re in my way.”

John hastily reached down and untied the ribbons that Roger had so carefully tied what seemed like minutes ago, and began to pull at the garter belt, but Freddie’s hand stopped him.

“No, only the panties.”

_Okay, maybe I like being ordered around a little too._

John made sure to catch Freddie’s gaze, hooking his thumbs through the lace and easing them down slowly, making sure to exaggerate the stretch a little as he pulled them over his ass, and he felt his cock twitch again at the way Freddie’s tongue traced his lip, his eyes fixed on John.

He managed to kick them off without looking too awkward, and lay back for his lover’s inspection. Freddie’s hands ghosted across the silk of the stockings, slid under the babydoll, toyed with John’s nipples through the fabric of the bra, and it wasn’t long before John was getting hard again.

“Beautiful,” Freddie whispered, kissing along the lace edges of the bra; he slid one hand south and John parted his thighs eagerly. “So eager for me. So desperate.” There was the sound of a lube bottle, and then Freddie slid a finger inside him easily. “Still loose from last night, hmm?”

“Easier for you to fuck me,” John said impishly, lowering his eyelashes to look up at Freddie through them, and watching as Freddie’s cock leaked at the sight.

“On your hands and knees, love,” Freddie suggested, and John scrambled to get in position, giving him a look at Brian and Roger for the first time.

Brian was laid out on his back, so close to John he could have kissed him, one hand with his fingers buried inside Roger, the other gripping the strings of the corset, pulling them tighter. Roger hand one hand playing with a nipple and the other stroking his cock, at Brian’s encouragement; it was clearly a game they’d played before, judging by Roger’s overly theatrical sounds.

Brian looked up at John with a grin, and John saw his wrist twist, and the shocked cry that left Roger’s mouth was clearly _not_ at all artifice.

“I was inspired, John, by seeing your pretty ass riding Freddie’s cock last night; you looked so lovely doing it, I thought I might like to see Roger bouncing on _my_ cock instead. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my pretty doll?”

Roger nodded, wriggling impatiently, and Brian swatted his thigh.

“Slowly, Rog. I want to take my time and feel you. You’re always so tight for me, aren’t you, doll?”

John licked his lips as he watched Roger lowering himself onto Brian, and then all the air was forced from his lungs as he felt Freddie pushing inside him, and he let a cry escape him, pushing back, wanting Freddie as deeply inside him as possible.

“Go-od, you’re so good,” Freddie gritted out behind him. “So gorgeous, so beautiful.”

It wasn’t John’s favoured position – his arms tired too easily – but it was easy to forget all of that feeling Freddie’s cock filling him up, finding all the spots he knew John loved, breaking any rhythm that John tried to set and knowing it riled him further. An arm under his chest lifted him off his hands and pulled him back against Freddie’s chest; John let his head fall back with a moan and immediately felt Freddie’s hand against his exposed throat, pressing down slightly to restrict his airway.

Before him, John could see Roger barely able to hold himself upright, and knew the drummer was being progressively rendered more and more boneless with every powerful thrust upwards, powerless to take control back as Brian aimed for the angle he knew would give Roger the most pleasure.

“Kiss me.”

It was his own voice, ragged and gasping, that had given the order; and it was to Roger he’d given it. He managed to lurch forward, and Roger twisted; their tongues met sloppily, their lips only barely brushing, and it was the messiest kiss John had ever had, but with the way he could now feel Brian’s thrusts in Roger’s body, a perfect counterpoint to Freddie’s, it was possibly one of the hottest. Freddie’s hand began stroking up and down John’s cock, never matching either rhythm, and it was electric.

A loud shout interrupted them, and the fingers of Brian’s left hand dug into Roger’s hip hard enough to leave bruises as he came, his right hand clamping down harder on Roger’s cock, his eyes rolling back, drawing a whining cry from Roger’s lips and a whimper of Brian’s name. Roger fell away from John as he shuddered through his orgasm, and John thought it looked amazing, the way Roger’s ribs clearly strained against the corset…

Freddie shifted angle just slightly, and the wailing cry was torn from his throat as Freddie twisted his hand expertly. He was barely able to notice that he’d contributed to the mess that was Brian’s chest, white spots dancing in his vision, when Freddie bit down hard on his shoulder and let out a long moan of his name as he came, too. John felt aftershocks shudder through him at the sensation.

They collapsed sideways, Freddie sliding a leg over John’s so that he stayed in place, John’s face pressed up against Brian’s shoulder. Roger had landed on Brian’s other side and was cuddled up to him.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Roger finally said in a shaking voice.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“You have excellent ideas, Rog.”

“Yup.” Not even an attempt at humility. “I know.”

“Rog, my panties are ruined.” John strove for an innocent tone, which was pretty hard to achieve when even his voice said he was thoroughly fucked out. “I might have to get some more.”

He felt Freddie’s arm tighten around his waist, and Roger giggled.

“Oh, I’m sure we can go on many shopping trips together, John dear.”

John felt, rather than heard, the sharp intake of breath from Brian; it seemed that their guitarist was going to be the first to recover.

“I feel like you two dolls have made rather a mess of me.”

“Oh dear,” Roger said lazily. “Perhaps John and I will have to clean it up.”

“Do you have any more brilliant ideas, Rog?”

“Of course I do. But I need a minute. He’ll just have to wait.”

“Should I fetch a cloth?”

“You’re not going anywhere just yet, John,” Freddie mumbled against his skin. “I’m enjoying my present.”

Roger lifted his head so everyone could see him, and grinned like he was the devil. “Who said anything about needing a cloth to clean up? We have _all day_ , after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is why the Earl's Court part was late - because Roger was wandering around inside my head looking like that and demanding to be written.
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate and a lovely day if you don't!
> 
> Don't forget you can also come shout with me on tumblr: nothingelsematterswrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
